


At Least For Right Now

by ParaducksSpace



Series: Life is Weird so at Least Try to Have Fun [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Highschool AU, I need more preston love in my life which is where this came from, I've been waiting so long to write this, It was so much fun and I'll be writing more, M/M, i love this, nonbinary OC, trans OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male SS/ Preston fluff to begin my series with these OC's<br/>Super cute and fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least For Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to get this series rolling  
> \--edit--  
> Finally redid how this looks, also finally continuing this series now that im almost done with school

“What do you mean I can’t be undead? You’re the DM, you make up the rules!”

  
A small group gathered at a large dinner table, sheets and books spread out all over the surface. The small-sized group of teens sat around the table, each scribbling things down on sheets and rolling dice. A tall girl with bright red hair sat at the head of the table, her books displaying more general rules than character information compared to the ones scattered about among the others. Sturges sat next to Preston, babbling offhandedly about how cool his knight was gonna be while Preston rolled out his base stats. The redhead smiled pitifully at her friend before speaking.

  
“What I’m saying here, Nix, is that I don’t currently know the parameters for you playing an undead character, but because you’re one of my best friends, I’ll look it up.”

  
Nix nodded seeming to accept this as an answer. Nix, writing down ‘zombie’ as the race of their character anyways, smiled from beneath the brim of their hat at their friends. Nix’s short black hair was hidden beneath a baseball cap that usually covered the large patches of cystic acne, vitiligo patches, and scars covering their face.  
“Thanks, Elle. You’re a peach.” Nix smiled, tapping the end of their pencil against the player’s handbook in front of them.

Preston looked over at Nix’s character sheet, pointing at their alignment. “What do you mean by ‘chaotic good’? Aren’t those opposites?”

  
Sturges turned a book so Preston could take a look at it, beginning to give him a rundown of how alignments work.

  
The group continued to create until two other teens peeked out from the top of the stairs, a smaller girl with hair in long braids and warm deep brown eyes and a boy with a sad-looking face and thick glasses covering soft blue eyes. The girl grinned brightly, looking at the boy and nodding, letting him cover his ears before she yelled. He placed a hand on his right ear, but nuzzled his left ear in his shoulder, having left his prosthetic in his room.

 

“Y’all nerds ready for dinner or are y’all gonna stay and dawdle with your fancy-dancy magic talk?!” The girl belted, shocking the group at the table. The boy smiled and laughed, uncovering his ears.  
“Mama finished dinner a few minutes ago, and if you guys wanted to eat down here, you just have to come get your plates, but Ryan and I are eating upstairs.” The boy stopped, looking down quickly and shaking his head before looking back up. “Ryder and I are eating upstairs.”

  
The girl, Ryder, smiled at the boy and gave him a small thumbs up, whispering a small “Thanks Michael.”

  
The group at the table looked around at each other then back at Ryder and Michael before scrambling their way to the stairs, pushing each other over to race up them to dinner. Michael and Ryder laughed, opening the door wide and stepping out of the way, Michael holding Ryder in front of him as a human shield.

  
As the group rushed out of the basement, Michael and Ryder waited patiently for them to move into the dining room and either take their plates down or take a seat at the table. Elle and Nix grabbed their plates and slowly made their way back down the stairs, followed by Sturges, whistling softly under his breath for Dogmeat to follow him down, the loyal German Shepherd following behind. Preston smiled at Ryder and Michael, then nodded towards the table silently asking if they wanted to sit down.

  
Ryder looked at Michael and smiled, shaking her head slightly. She picked up her plate and followed the others downstairs, leaving the two boys alone. Preston blushed softly as he sat down at one of the two plates left over. Michael smiled at him, sitting down next to him and turning his chair slightly to they could talk while they ate.

  
Preston picked slightly at his dinner, opting to eat his vegetables first, watching as Michael dug right into his mashed potatoes, causing Preston to stifle a laugh with the back of his hand. Michael looked over and smiled brightly at Preston, leaning down into his left arm to push his glasses up. Realizing he couldn’t push them the way he wanted, Michael set down his fork and moved his hand up to push up his glasses, hand colliding with Preston’s as he reached forwards to help. Both boys quickly retracted their hands, blushing brightly. Michael’s blush bright against his slightly tan skin, Preston’s blush deep beneath his warm dark skin. Michael looked up into Preston’s eyes, noting how his blush made his eyes sparkle and crinkle at the corners. Michael lowered his hand, letting Preston place a finger on the nose piece of his glasses, pushing them up into place.

  
As Preston pulled his hand away, Michael raised his and grabbed, interlacing their fingers together. Preston’s blush deepened as Michael leaned forwards, pressing a kiss on Preston’s cheek.  
“I’m gonna kick your ass at Mario Kart.”

  
Preston exhaled loudly out his nose, laughing softly deep in his throat. Looking into Michael’s eyes, Preston sighed, smile soft on his lips. “After dinner?”

  
Michael nodded slightly, smiling back. “After dinner.”

  
Preston moved so his lips brushed softly against the shell of Michael’s ear. “Make sure you save room so you can eat your words.”

  
Michael laughed, pulling back and smiling brightly at Preston, eyes closed and nose crinkled as he laughed.

  
“You’re so polite I can’t even believe it.” Michael leaned forwards and kissed the tip of Preston’s nose. “Finish eating, then I’ll boot the Wii up. You can set everything up while I grab my arm?”  
Preston nodded and smiled, turning back to his food.

  
They ate in rather companionable silence, listening to the chatter of the others downstairs yell about how ‘elves aren’t better than dwarves’ and ‘a druid is just a fancy cleric’ which made both boys smile.

  
As they finished, Preston gathered the plates and took them into the kitchen to set them in the sink. He stifled the urge to wash them himself right now because he knew it was Ryder’s turn to do dishes, but couldn’t restrain from rinsing them off at least.

  
As he turned on the tap, he heard Michael’s feet pad over to the top of the stairs, opening the door wide to call down. “When you guys are done, we’re turning on the Wii! Mario Kart match after I kick Preston’s ass!”

  
A couple laughs filled the small basement before Elle called that they were just about done with everyone’s characters so far.

  
Satisfied, Michael turned and headed up the stairs to his room. Preston, also satisfied, dried his hands before walking into the living room and booting up the Wii. He quickly navigated the screens and opened up Mario Kart, making sure all four controllers were charged properly as Michael came back down, arm reattached and connections configured.

  
“You alright?” Preston called, lifting the second controller up so Michael could take it.

  
“Yeah, I am.” Michael smiled, making his prosthetic fingers wiggle slightly to prove the connections were stable. “Ready to get your ass kicked?”

  
“You’re on, babe.” Preston smiled, taking a seat on the couch.

  
Michael leaned over and pressed another kiss to Preston’s cheek, plopping down on the couch next to him.

  
After three tournaments, Michael was decidedly the winner, having beaten Preston fair and square: two to one. The others had gathered around the couch, taking their places as the boys handed their controllers off.

  
“We’re gonna step outside for a bit.” Michael motioned towards the back door, grabbing Preston’s hand.

  
“You’re gonna miss me wipe the floor with these guys?” Ryder asked, looking up into Michael’s eyes.

  
“If you were gonna wipe the floor with anyone, it wouldn’t be Nix.” Michael remarked, making Nix turn back and smile wide.

  
“Y’all have fun then.” Ryder smiled, waving slightly. “Just be safe, y’hear?”

  
“We will, Ryder.” Preston smiled, following after Michael.

  
They stopped out back on the porch, sitting on the porch swing facing out towards the grassy field behind the house. In the distance, cars could be heard as they drove by, but it was drowned out by the comfortable silence both boys presented.

  
Sitting down, Michael interlaced their fingers, squeezing Preston’s hand.

  
Preston leaned over, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here.”

  
The sound of the others cheering was muffled by the back door, letting Preston’s voice drift out clear. Turning his head, Michael pressed a kiss to the side of Preston’s head.  
“I’m glad I’m here, too.”

  
Tilting his head back, Preston captured Michael’s lips in a light kiss. Michael moved his real hand to cup the back of Preston’s head, running his fingers over the short coarse hair found there.  
They kept their kiss light and soft but full of care and love. And for at least a few minutes and for at least both of them, everything seemed right.

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting school soon, so fics will slow down, but it'll also give me structure and help me not get as stressed from writing  
> Either way this was super fun to write and I'm excited to write more for this fandom  
> Dont think I forgot about my tftbl fic, because that's still getting updated and I'm excited to end it soon, this is just to get me rolling on something new so I can disperse my focus and not burn myself out


End file.
